Harry Potter and the Dark Times
by goldbond
Summary: Harry finaly lives


Harry Potter and the Dark Times  
  
Chapter1 The best summer Harry was sitting in his room listing to Dudely and his friends joke about his hair.He heard his aunt coming up stairs.Dudley quickly went quite."Were you making in front of Harry again"?she asked."No!"he yelled.If I catch you again you will be grounded. His aunt and uncle were never nice until the previous year.Some people said they would put a spell on them if they didn't do every thing Harry wanted.Dudley was very jealous because he usally got one more gift than the year before but now it went down for him.It was near the end of the summer.He would soon go back to Hogwarts.A famous witch and wizarding school.After Harry finished listing to Dudley get yelled at he went down stairs. When he went down stairs he saw his uncle cooking."Want some sweet Harry boy?"His Uncle asked."sure".said Harry.Harry could tell they couldn't stand being nice to Harry."It's almost time to be going to your school isn't it".His uncle asked."yes".said Harry."What year will it be since you started"asked Dudley."The 6th"said Harry.His aunt came around handing him cookies."Only four more days till I leave" said Harry."Harry can I take you to that that wizarding town called huuuu "Digon Alley"inturupted Harry. "Sure why not" said Harry."When do I take you"asked his aunt."In two days"said Harry."That will give me two days to by my supplies for school"said Harry ."but I still need my list from Dumbledore".said Harry.Peck Peck Peck."That must be him"said Harry."Wait I'll get for you Harry".said Dudley."no I got it but thanks"said Harry.Harry opened the window.It wasn't white and brown like Dumbldore's owl but full brown.It kinda looked like Herminoe's owl.He held the owl and took the letter.On the letter it said:  
  
Dear Harry, I was wondering if you would like to come to Digon Alley with me and get some supplies for school?Please answer now .  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
As soon as he finished he got a piece of paper and wrote he will come with floo powder.He gave the owl a treat and attached the letter to the o wl and sent the letter. He watched the owl fly off and then he went and said"You can't take me I'm going with my friend."You sure you don't want me to take you"asked his aunt."yeah I'm leaving tomorrow"said Harry."How will you be getting there"she asked."By floo powder"said Harry."Can I try"asked Dudley."No only wizards"said Harry."Time to go home Caleb its late"said Harry's uncle.Their was a light flash theirs your parents now."Bye"said everybody.Harry went up stairs to his room.When he went in his owl went crazy."You must smell Hermione's owl"said Harry.Harry watched his favorite show.It was about witchies and wizard.He liked seeing how much they get wrong and right about wizard and witchies.after a while he sat up and started to read Deadly Plants for sixth grade by:Laura Fisures.He saw picture of a ugly plant with yellow leaves at the top.He imagined how it looked so much like Draco Malfoy.His rival.All of a sudden he was wondering how he got a sixth grade book.Then he thought Hermione.Her owl must have slept it in his bag when he wasn't looking. Eventually he went to bed.That night he had a dream he saw his mom shuting the door really fast.Then there was green light around the outscreen of the door.His mom ducked.Then he saw him tightly in her hands.The door blew open.There standing in that door was Voldemort.He shot a bolt of green light at his moms heart then he all of a sudden woke up.  
Chapter2 The Mail delay Harry was really tired because after the dream he could never go back to sleep."Harry Harry are you awake"asked his aunt."yeah"said Harry."It's time to go to Digon Alley"said his aunt."I'll be their in a minute"said Harry.Harry got his bag and went down stairs.His aunt gave him a pot full of green powder.Harry took a hand full and stepped in the fire place."Digon Alley"said Harry firm.All of a sudden a fire came out and took Harry.Then he arrived at Digon Alley.Harry went to the Leaky Caldron.A place where you can have a drink.He saw Hagrid there.A half giant.Well what t'er you know."Hi Harry" said Hagrid."Have you seen Hermione anywhere Hagrid"asked Harry."Yeah I have.She was here yesterday"said Hagrid."That's impossible she sent me letter yesterday"said Harry."Why don't you go to the hotel and check on her"suggested Hagrid.Harry went to the hotel and went to her door number that she always used.Harry knocked on the door.The door opened."Hello Harry "said Hermione's mom."Is Hermione here"asked Harry."Yeah she is in that room"said her mom.Harry walked to the door then knocked."Who is it"said drowsy voice."Me Harry remember"said Harry."Come in"she said.Harry walked in.He saw Hermione there."Why did you not come two days ago"asked Hermione."What do you mean"said Harry."I sent you letter three days ago to come and shop with me"said Hermione."Igot your letter yesterday"said Harry. 


End file.
